


Nullifying Naughty Nadia

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: October Batch 2019 [1]
Category: Skullgirls (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Ganguro, Intelligence Drain, bimbo, brain fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 14:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21273020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Miss Fortune hunts down a Medici criminal, only to bite off a bit more than she could chew.





	Nullifying Naughty Nadia

**Author's Note:**

> For Anonymous. Intended as a companion piece for https://www.deviantart.com/zarvex3/art/20-Reward-Fortune-Slapped-Silly-818442896

Life was always a little bit exciting in New Meridian. Lots of sketchy guys hanging about trying to make a quick buck off a chump, the local gangs strongarming their way into businesses where they had no real influence, and so on. It was a slimy hellhole if you were paying enough attention.  
  
Unfortunately, paying attention was one of the few things that Nadia Fortune, alias Miss Fortune, was not exactly keen on doing. As she strolled down the streets of the dimly lit city, she didn't even think to herself that she could be in danger. Of course, given the thing that was forcefully bonded to her body to keep her alive, she didn't have much to fear. Common goons couldn't kill her, and she was more than able to deal with them in turn.  
  
The emphasis was on common goon. A lot of the Medici family's higher-ups had a few tricks up their sleeves, and dealing with a pest like Nadia wasn't going to be easy unless they pulled out the stops. Which is exactly why a stranger suddenly bumped into her, only to run away while visibly carrying a pickpocketed wallet in his hand.  
  
It took a split second for the tanned cat girl to realize what had happened before she sprinted off after the man, yelling "HEY! THAT'S MINETTE'S CASH, GIVE IT BACK!" To try and get him to stop, but words like hers fell on deaf ears as criminals were hardly the ones to listen to reason.  
  
So she did the next best thing, namely, use her head. Literally. The sprinting cat girl grabbed ahold of the sides of her head before chucking the featherweight of a 'ball' straight towards him, knocking him onto the ground the second he turned the corner to flee into an alleyway. "Nyeow you've got nowhere to run. So fess up and give back the wallet, buster. Otherwise, you've got claws for alarm."  
  
The puns quickly grated on the man as he clawed the way into the alley, prompting the tanned girl to follow after him as she brandished a few of those claws she mentioned, while also having her head leap back onto her body before reattaching harmlessly. "Really, you're still being stupid? Come on, I even gave you a chance to turn things around, why aren't you taking it?"  
  
"'Cause I don't need it to deal with a bimbo like you, Fortune." The man replied with a little laugh as he jumped to his feet, dusting himself off for a brief moment... before throwing off his outfit in one fell swoop. Well, calling it an outfit would be an overstatement as it was really just nothing more than a coat that was draped atop of him, used to keep her attention for a few moments...  
  
Attention that was quickly melting away as her eyes darted down to see the most... delicious looking dick that she had ever seen. It took not even a few seconds before her mouth was salivating at the sight and the smell, causing her jaw to relax as it hung open letting plenty of drool leak out on that wonderful shaft...  
  
"What's the matter? Cat's got your- oh now you've got me doing it." The mook cut himself off before he got too into the act of wordplay, only to grab ahold of the girl's reattached head. "Now, you're not gonna have a problem with me making use of this thing, are ya?"  
  
It was getting harder and harder to listen to the stranger, especially as her eyes kept looking straight ahead at that tasty treat of a cock. So much so that she shook her head ever slightly, while the man adjusted his position to make the next part easier...  
  
If Nadia thought that thinking was hard before, it was even harder once that stranger slammed his rod straight into her ear. It didn't hurt, far from it since she couldn't really feel pain ever since she ended up with the condition that let her body split apart. Instead, it just felt so fucking good that she couldn't even get a single thought to properly process. All trains of thought left the station, only to be derailed by the way his cock slammed so satisfyingly into her useless little bean of a brain, making her lips quiver and shake as spit spluttered all over her cleavage.  
  
"Muuuuuch better. No more of that needless chatter. Heh, maybe once I'm done with ya, I'll give that 'Minette' friend of yours a visit. I'm sure that you'll make good use of a whore friend once you're selling yourself for the Medici." The mook spilled the beans as he continued to thrust in and out, shaking more and more of the feline girl's sensibilities loose. Not that she had many left in the first place, but she was definitely trying!  
  
Of course, the more he toyed with that brain of hers, even through just a little bit of ear-fucking, the more Nadia's body started to react. She was already a tanned airhead to an extent, but the more his pre-juices soaked around in her head, the quicker the changes progressed.   
  
Her bosom was already a pretty sight, but every thrust added at least an inch on her bustline, making it take only a few seconds before her top ripped open to reveal a pair of mighty massive mounds that were ready to be played with by the highest paying customer. Her hips likewise were jutting out further and further, inches being added with every repeated in-and-out motion. By the time he was starting to wind down, she was looking as fertile as a breeder, something that she'd definitely be known as around town by next week, if he had anything to say about it.  
  
The mook breathed a momentary sigh of relief as he felt the tightness of the stupid cat's ear lighten up, only to then grin as he slammed his rod as deep inside as it could possibly go before letting the load he had built up flow out, coating her brain in a thick layer of seed that quickly soaked in and drained every little point of intelligence that remained inside. Not that she had much in the first place, but he had to make sure. Otherwise, his bosses might accuse him of being sloppy.  
  
Nadia's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she felt the seed in her head slowly killing off her brain cells. Pop. Pop pop pop. One by one they disappeared, and in turn her massive titties started to squirt milk while her slickened slit down below continued to flow freely as if it was a waterfall of juice. She couldn't even count by the time the mook pulled the cock out of her ear, prompting her to giggle like the ditz she was turning into as her head swayed side to side. As the seed in her head sloshed back and forth, one final change happened to her lips, bloating them out into nice and thick cock pillows meant to serve and satisfy many men, all for the sake of her new owners.  
  
"Hhhheeeyyyy Mister... Wanna give Nadi a fun time..?" The stupid bimbo chimed as she looked up at the man that had basically turned her into an idiotic slut by just slamming his rod into her brain a few times, prompting him to laugh as he grabbed her by one of her tits, hoisting her up.  
  
The glint in his eye told her everything she needed to know, as she sensually giggled and rubbed up against the man who knew best for her...  
  
\---  
  
"Heeeey, cutie... Wanna have a little fuuuun?"  
  
It had barely been a few days since she had the brains fucked out of her, but the woman known as Miss Fortune had changed quite drastically. Not only were her tits even more excessive, evident by the way her flimsy excuse for a bra barely kept her nipples restrained, but her hips were just as equally extreme, to the point where you could hardly tell where her panties were, that's how much her ass had eaten them up.  
  
At the same time, her entire body had been given a little extra care. She was already a nice natural tan, but that wouldn't fly on the streets of New Meridian if she were to be a sex worker. After a few hours in some Medici facilities, that natural shade had turned fake as hell, complete with trashy eyelashes, long fake fingernails and golden lipstick that perfectly matched the awful shade of gold that her hair now took.  
  
Despite the absolute gaudiness that her body now took on, it was enough to draw a lot of the common filth in town towards her. This meant that she made a ton of money for her new owners, and it meant that she could get as roughhoused as she got just a few nights ago. Especially regarding that empty head of hers, they sure loved sticking their cocks in it and just using it as a masturbatory aid. She didn't much care since she was just happy to listen to orders. After all, a brainless bimbo like her wasn't supposed to think.  
  
Nadia didn't think, she just did what she was told. Like a good brainless Ganguro whore.


End file.
